Leo's fight for Freedom
by Mycoolway
Summary: Leo Corbett,the leader of the Lost Galaxy rangers, thought that his life was great. He defeated the mutual enemy. However, what happens if someone that the Galaxy rangers do not know wants revenge on Leo. It is up to family and friends and a secret to save Leo. Will they save Leo? Story will include themes of kidnapping and torture.
1. The Aftermath

Disclaimer HI! This is my first story and I am so excited to share this with all of you. I don't own the power rangers or Villains except for my own villain. All belong to Saban. Please enjoy

CH 1 the aftermath (1999)

The fight was tough but for the Galaxy Rangers it was their last fight. Led by Leo Corbett they were able to defeat Trakeena.

"This not the end Power Rangers! More is coming!" said Trakeena as she was being killed for the final time.

"We did galaxy rangers! Terra Venture and Mirinoi is saved." Leo Corbett said as he walked to the group.

As he was walking toward the other rangers and the people of Mirinioi, the other rangers were curious to why Trakeena had said that more was coming. They got so caught up in their thoughts that when Leo came up to the group they all jumped.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Leo

As second in command Kai spoke for the group "Well Leo we are bothered by what Trakeena said."

Leo rolls his eyes but understands his teammates worries. "She knew that she was going to be defeated by rangers that is why she said that there will be trouble."

The members of the team relaxed and thanked Leo.

He contuined by saying that Trakeena was gone and they should celebrate as he walked over to Karone.

"Thanks for helping when we needed someone to replace Kendrix."

" It was no problem Leo." "It felt good to be on the right side for once." Karone said

They both looked at each other with love in their eyes.

"Come on guys!" said Maya, which broke them from their look.

"Coming!" they said as they joined hands and walked to the party.

At the party Maya and Damon were together so were Kendrix and Kai. Everyone was happy and proud.

 **One year later (2000)**

Leo asked Karone to marry him. Karone quickly accepted as she was beaming from happiness. Everyone were happy for them.

 **Six months later (Jun.2001)**

In her white wedding dress she was marrying her best friend. With all of the hardships that she has been though, marrying Leo is not one. Her wedding dress was long with lace.

"I am so excited to marry Leo Corbett." she thinks

Seconds later bridesmaids Kendrix and Maya come in to the suite where Karone was getting ready for an exciting day. Her Brother Andros would be walking her down the alle

"Nothing can spoil this day!."

"Karone.. You look beautiful." Andros says as he walks in.

Even though they had battled each other at that moment it was all forgotten. Andros was happy that his sister was marrying someone for true love.

"Thanks." "I feel so happy to marry Leo." she says with a smile.

"Lets go! The wedding starts in 15 mins." Kendrix says with a smile.

"Ok Are you ready?" Andros asks

"I am." Karone replies

At the altar Leo is standing there with Kai, Mike, and Damon. They notice Leo is nervous.

"What's wrong Leo?" Damon asks

"I do not want to mess up my vows." "Actually I don't want to mess up at all."

"It's okay. You wont." Says Kai

Leo looks less nervous. He is very happy and smiling at his best friends.

"Thanks guys."

Kendrix and Maya walk in to the front of the Mirinoi forest. They get into place. As the wedding was a small affair the only the main team and their allies like Alpha were there.

Music started as Andros walks in with Karone. Leo looks at his bride feeling like he is so lucky. Karone was feeling the same way about Leo.

By the time Karone made it to the altar Leo was standing there ready to call Karone his wife.

The wedding goes on.  
"I Karone Ann take you Leo Andrew Corbett to be my husband."

" I Leo Andrew Corbett take you Karone Ann take you to be my wife."

Everyone was happy to the point that they were crying. The wedding ends and the priest announces "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Leo Corbett."

Everyone cheers and both Leo and Karone knew that they were happy.

 **Two months later**

Karone was very happy, she went to the doctor who conformed her thoughts. She was pregnant with her and Leo's first child.

She noticed that Leo's car pulled in to the driveway. She was so excited to tell him. The door opens and notices Karone.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?"

"I am good." "Leo, I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Are you all right?" "What did the doctor say?"

"I am fine in fact both of us are fine."

Leo looks at Karone and says "Are you pregnant?"

"YES!."

Karone and Leo kiss because they are happy."

However, what they did not know was their lives will change for worst.


	2. Master's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger's I own my villain who is going to be introduced in this chapter. WARNING KIDNAPPING and TORTURE.

 **Recap**

"I am fine in fact both of us are fine."

Leo looks at Karone and says "Are you pregnant?"

"YES!."

CHAPTER 2

What Karone and Leo did not know was a monster with super hearing was listening to the conversion. Once he got the information that he needed he went back to Terra Venture to tell his master.

His master was a human that was angry at the power rangers. However, most of his anger was at the red ranger for destroying his family.

"Master Master!. I have some news for you."

The master looks at the monster and nods for the news.

"The red and pink ranger are expecting a baby."

Master smiles and starts to evilly laugh

"Good work, Secreter this is a secret that will help my greatly."

Secreter smiled and was pleased that he was able to help. However, he wondered what his masters plan was. He wanted to help more.

Apparently, the look that Secreter was showing was intersing the Master.

"What is the matter Secreter?"

"Master, I am wondering what your is your plan?"

"Well the red ranger killed my family so I will take him away from his family." "I will also be keeping him prisoner in my prison…. Until he dies." The master evilly laughs so does everyone in the room.

"Master, what monster are you going to use to get the Red ranger?"

"I am going to use greonter who is perfect because he can make the red ranger unconscious."

"That is perfect master." says Decibat who walked as the master was finishing up his plan.

"Thanks Decibat!." "Now I need a jury of monsters to "charge the red ranger for murder."

"I can create some monsters my lord" said Impostra

"Good my plan is complete. The red ranger will not know what hit him."

Master laughs

AN so master is he revengeful or what? I will not fully reveal his identity until a little later. HOPE YOU ENJOYED


	3. Leo's kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger's WARNING KIDNAPPING and TORTURE. I was on vac so I am sorry that I have not updated in a while

 **Recap**

"I can create some monsters my lord" said Impostra

"Good my plan is complete. The red ranger will not know what hit him."

Master laughs

CHAPTER 3

5 weeks later

A pregnant Karone and Leo decided to go out to dinner with Andros and Maya. Both of them did not know that Karone was pregnant. They went to this Italian restaurant and ordered.

Andros and Maya nodded that Karone did not get an alcoholic beverage.

"Is everything okay Karone?" asked Maya

Leo and Karone looked at each other happily and nodded at each other in order to tell them the secret.

"Well,… Leo and I we are expecting a baby!" Karone said almost yelling.

"That is wonderful !" said Andros who was very happy for his sister and Leo. Andros "Karone was so lucky to have a husband like Leo who would take care of her. She deserves to have this baby."

"Thanks brother." Leo said

They had a wonderful dinner and were talking about baby names.

"What would you call the baby if it is a boy and girl?" asked Maya

"If it was a girl than we would call her Rachael Emma and a boy would be Troy Leonardo." said Karone

"Wonderful names." Andros sweetly said as the waiter came up with a check.

Suddenly, people started to scream with alerted the former rangers.

"Lets go guys," said Andros.

When they got to the alley where people where screaming they all realized that it was a trick.

The sound of screaming was coming from the monster called Screamer.

"Hello rangers… it is so good to see you."

"What are you doing here?" asked Andros and Leo

The monster smiled evilly and stated that "I am here for a ranger."

"Well you won't get one." said Leo

"Oh do not worry I will not hurt the other rangers as long as I get my target."

The monster used his very loud song to hurt the rangers to get them on the ground.

"AH my EARS!." said Maya.

As soon as it started it ended and the rangers felt that they could not move.

"What is happening? What did you do to us?" asked Karone

"Do not worry the song is to paralysis people into a place then makes them go unconscious."

Karone was the first to go unconscious which frightened Leo.

"Karone!" Leo screamed as he tried to get to Karone but could not move.

Next, was Maya and same as Leo Andros desperately tried to get to his girlfriend.

Now it was only the boys that were awake but the monster had another plan. He called for his friends to help him. Two monsters called snatcher and caller came in as Leo and Andros tried to protect their girls.

Nonetheless, caller was on Andros like a predator on prey trying to distract him from screamer and snatcher.

Leo was tired he was trying to break free from the wall that he was pushed knew that something was about to happen. He wished that he had brought his communicator with him to call his former team. However, it was too late Snatcher grabbed Leo and tied him up.

Leo struggled but it was no use the monster had a huge advantage over the him.

Screamer waked over to Leo who was now bound and gagged and whispered "you are coming with us, master has a plan for you."

"Leo tried to talk but the gag was doing its job. Meanwhile Andros was tied up by caller and did not know what was going on.

"Let him go!." Andros shouted.

'No can do we have a…. prior engagement and need this red ranger." screamer said

"Why?" Andros asked

Screamer looked at Andros and said "you will find out."

Andros gets pale and is wondering why they need Leo .

Screamer interrupts Andros thinking by says "take him away."

Leo grunts and twists and turns as snatcher pulls him away from his friends and wife.

"Say goodbye Red Ranger!" Snatcher said

A dark portal appears out of nowhere and snatcher goes in with Leo.

"LEO!." Andros screams before being knocked out by caller.

"Lets go caller I believe today is a great day for master."

"Yes, screamer lets go."

They both head in to this dark portal before it closes.

 **Leo Corbett Power Ranger, father to be, friend, son and more is now missing. What will the others do? Tune in next time for more.**


	4. worries

Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger's.

 **Recap**

"Say goodbye Red Ranger!" Snatcher said

A dark portal appears out of nowhere and snatcher goes in with Leo.

"LEO!." Andros screams before being knocked out by caller.

CHAPTER 4

Karone slowly wakes up from the fight that had just happened and noticed that Leo was missing. She was on the ground and tried to get up but her head was pounding.

"Ouch! That hurts." Karone said while looking around. She noticed that Andros and Maya were still on the ground unconscious. She gets up and goes over to them.

"Andros, Maya! Are you okay?"

Both of them wake up and have pain from their heads. They see Karone standing there looking worried.

"Where is Leo? What happened to us?!"

Andros takes a breath and says

"Karone, Leo has been kidnapped."

Karone was shocked and had tears in her eyes

"Whaaatt!"

Andros looks at Karone feeling guilty and nodded his head as he explained everything.

"It was the monster that took Leo. I tried to save him but caller knocked me out!."

Karone was mad and walked over her brother and started yelling at him with full on tears at this point.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER! I NEED MY HUSBAND AND THE FATHER TO MY BABY!"

Maya goes to Andros and Karone and says

"Look! The monsters want Leo for something. However, all of this yelling and anger is not good for the baby. Andros tried to save Leo but the monsters were too strong!"

Karone looked at Maya and knew that she was right than looked at Andros

"Andros I am sorry that I yelled at you its just that … I love Leo and cannot believe that this happened."

Karone continues to cry as Andros walks over to hug her.

"It is okay. I know that you love Leo and he loves you . Where ever those monsters took Leo we will find him."

Karone looks at Andros and nodded as they ended their hug

Maya looks at the both of them and said

"We should get back to the command center. We need to tell the others so we can create a plan to rescue Leo."

Andros and Karone look at each other and said

"Right lets go."

Karone also says

"I hope that we rescue Leo before the baby is born."

"We will Karone we will." said Andros as the three of them started to walk to the center.


	5. The start of Leo

Recap  
We should get back to the command center. We need to tell the others so we can create a plan to rescue Leo. "Andros and Karone look at each other and said "Right let's go."

Chapter 5

Both monsters step out with a pissed off Leo and start walking to the holding chambers. This is the place where Leo is going to meet the Master and have his "trial".

On the way to the chamber Leo is grunting and trying to break out of his bounds. Caller was started to get annoyed with Leo. He was furious to the point of wanting to slap him but he remembered that the red ranger was going to get his demise.

He chuckled to himself and the red ranger looked at him with eyes burning of hatred.

Caller looks at him back and he tells screamer to stop walking for a second.

He continues to look at the red ranger with a smirk. He pulls the red ranger close to him and says

"There is no point is fighting it red ranger. You will be in prison until you die."

Caller and screamer chuckle silently and continue to walk with a more struggling Leo until they reach the chamber.

Caller knocks on the door and the door is opened.

Both monsters walk Leo into a giant room. Leo's eyes looked around and he saw a lot of things. The room is gray with red ribbon outlined on the walls. There are chairs in a "jury box" which was made of pine. Also, there was a desk made out of a very strong mental with no chair toward the right side of the room. On the desk there are places for handcuffs and shackles. There is another desk near the jury that was made of the same material as the "jury box". All around the room where chairs for important people to watch Leo's "Trial"

However, what really catches Leo's attention is there is a throne in the middle of the room. The throne is made up a strong gold. It was large and had a lot of jewelry on it. This person is clearly the leader Leo thinks. But then Leo sees that someone is sitting on the throne.

This person was wearing a black hood so no one can see his face.

Suddenly, this person holds out his gloved hand to silence the room. The room gets quickly quiet. As soon as the room was quiet the person starts to talk.

"This is a great day. We have the red ranger standing before us and he is not in uniform."

Monsters start to chuckle until the person speaks again.

"Oh, Silly me I forgot that this red ranger thought that the trouble would be over for him!"

The leader gets up from his throne and walks to Leo. He reaches Leo and looks at him as he continues to talk.

"But silly red ranger… the trouble has just started for you." He whispers in Leo's ear.

Leo grunts and tries to get out of his bounds even more as the leader starts to laugh.

He looks at caller and screamer and tells them to "ungag him."

Caller does just that and Leo can finally breath though his mouth again. He looks at the black hooded man and says.

"You are making a big mistake of kidnapping me!" "My friends will find me or I will escape." "I did nothing wrong!" "My team and I protected the Earth from evil!" The ranger hears a bunch of angry shouts until the hooded man puts his hand up.

The hooded man walks back to the throne and sits down. He looks at the fuming red ranger and says

"Are you talking about Trakenna and her monsters who were only trying to explore your world?"

Leo looks at the man stunned and angrier than ever. He breaths and starts talking again.

"My team and I defeated Trakeena and her monsters." "She along with her father were trying to rule and conquer other worlds including Terra Venture and Mirinoi." "In order to gain back the peace that was lost we needed to end the evil." Leo looks around the room and continues "There is nothing that you can do me that is justified." Monsters continue to shout and boo at him.

Again, the hooded man puts his hand up and talks to Leo. This time in a challenging voice.

"Oh, we know that Trakeena can not come back." "However, your… imprisonment will do nicely for the sacrifice of her life!" He laughs evilly as Leo is shocked and angry.

The room erupts in positive cheering including Screamer and Caller.

Leo starts to struggle the hardest that he has ever struggled as monsters are laughing and cheering.

The hooded man stands up out of his throne and the room quiets. He looks around and says

"The red ranger's "trial" will start now." He looks toward caller and screamer and ordered them and other monsters to put on Leo's prisoner jumper with the handcuffs and shackles.

The room erupted in happiness and pride. They were so happy that finally a ranger would be punished for the death of Trakeena and her father. The monsters did not care what happened to the ranger.

Leo was dragged out of the room kicking and yelling.

 **10-15 mins Later**

Leo was dragged back into the room wearing a black jumpsuit with the numbers 34642 in the front and cuffs. He looked a little tired and bruised but still had a strongness to him.

He was dragged to the table and cuffed to the table. He forced to stand as there is no chair. He stares at the hooded man.

The hooded man was impressed with Leo. Even in the face a danger he does not cry or act weak he thought to himself.

The hooded man stood up and room started to cheer. After minutes of cheering the man held up his gloved hand.

Monsters and demons quieted down. Hooded man started to speak.

"Red ranger you are charged with the following." He pulls out a piece of paper and starts to read it off.

"The killing of Scorpius and Trakeena. Hurting other monsters. Falsely not telling the truth. Being a "Ranger. Stopping our plans to explore the universe, and…"

After 3 mins of listing Leo's "charges" the court room was booing, throwing stuff at, and cursing the red ranger.

Even after that the ranger was not affected. He still had the anger expression on his face.

The trial lasted 5 mins and the verdict was Guilty the "jury" of monsters announced. The jury was consisted of Decibat, Secreter, Rayscron, Uynfer, Powoff, Junfe, Egetcer, and Lofer

The monsters were so happy and crying. Finally, a human was being punished for something that in their minds did things that were terrible.

For Leo he was shocked but in his heart he did nothing wrong. He was protecting his home, his family, and other people including his lovely wife Karone. He thought about her and was wondering if she and the unborn baby were okay. He missed her so much but knew that Andros can take care of her. Also, he missed his team, parents, and others.

I love you so much Karone and I am so sorry that I am not there. I want to come home so badly and I will even if takes me until I am 100 years old, I will be with you and our child. He thought to himself feeling like he wanted to cry but not right now.

The man on the throne stood up and listed the punishments.

"The punishments are that he will be working as a slave (hard labor), forced to watch as we conquer worlds, sitting in a jail for the rest of his life, torture, and other things."

The hooded man walked down the steps and said that screamer and caller among other monsters were going to deliver Leo to the Trakenna Imperial Prison.

"If anyone else wants to come and see the red ranger put in prison come along!"

Everyone from the room stood up and followed as caller and screamer unhooked Leo from table. As they walked out of the door and toward the prison monsters started cheering. Everyone enters a portal and they transport to the prison.

Leo decided to struggle a little bit but he was very tired. Even that happened within the past 1.5-2.5 hours was catching up to him.

 **2 hours later**

They arrive at the Prison and Leo is escorted to his cell by all of the monsters/demons.

They walk to the last cell in the prison and they throw him in there. Caller and screamer take the handcuffs and shackles off. The cell is a full door with a flap in the door. The room is 3 by 4 feet. There is a little bed, a pillow, and a thin old blanket. There is also a window that that is a lot of bars on it. A toilet, sink, and a desk with paper and a pencil was also included but nothing else. Nothing that Leo could kill himself with anyway.

The hooded man looks at Leo and says to him

"Enjoy your hell red ranger you have earned this."

Every monster and demon laugh as they all walk away.

Once they leave Leo who has been holding in the tears, starts to cry. He knows that his life is changing for the worst. He knows that this is his start to hell. He stands up and walks to the window. Then he leans on it looking out into the horizon. He starts to think about his life and continues to cry until he falls asleep.

Leonardo Andrew Corbett (Leo), former red ranger turned captive who has never been to a jail was now in a prison. He is to never see/hold/ kiss his wife, see the birth of his child, watch them grow up, do the things that he wants to do, and much more.

Instead, he is forced to pay the price for something that is not his fault and everyone knows it. The punishments are going to be causes to hurt the red ranger to the point of demise.

This is going to be Leo's toughest fight for not just his life but for his freedom.


	6. Team's Reaction

Recap

Leonardo Andrew Corbett (Leo), former red ranger turned captive who has never been to a jail was in a prison. He is to never see/hold/ kiss his wife, see the birth of his child, watch them grow up, do the things that he wants to do, and much more. Instead, he is forced to pay the price for something that is not his fault and everyone knows it. The punishments are going to be causes to hurt the red ranger to the point of demise.

This is going to be Leo's toughest fight for not just his life but for his freedom.

Ch. 6 Team finds out

Andros, Maya, and a crying Karone walk to command center.

The rest of team Kai, Mike, and Damon notice that Karone is crying.

They know that something happened because Leo was not there. Everyone had a bad feeling.

"What happened and where is Leo?" Mike finally asks.

Andros looks at everyone and says

"Karone is upset because after we had dinner, we were attacked by two monsters that kidnapped Leo." "They knocked us out."

Kai and Damon look shocked. Mike looks like he is about to cry and walks over to Karone.

He walks to her and hugs her.

Karone starts crying hard in Mike's shoulder. Everyone in the room is now crying.

Andros George Thorne walks to Maya and holds her. He feels horrible about preventing Leo from getting kidnapped. He nearly lost Karone as Astromona but she made it. He did not want to lose anyone else. Now that he let Leo get kidnapped, he vows that he will do everything to get Leo back. Even it is the last thing that he does.

Maya Gisela Ger feels so bad for Karone and Mike. Yet, she feels the worst for Andros because he watched Leo getting kidnapped. She knows that things are going to be different. She will help him and others to get Leo back.

Michael Ashton Corbett the older brother is furious that Leo was taken by monsters. He will fight to get his brother. He looks up and looks at Andros who has the same thoughts as him.

Karone Ann Corbett who is pregnant is still crying for her lost husband. She wants to get the love of her life back for herself and their baby. She will do anything to get him back. She does not blame Andros at all. She loves her brother.

Damon Jacob Henderson feels that he could have done something. However, he was there and feels very guilty. He wants to help Karone, Mike, and Andros rescue Leo from the evil forces. He would give up everything for Leo's safe return.

Kai Levi Chen feels like everything is his fault. As Leo's second in command he needed to take care of Leo. He thinks about the warning that Trakenna told them and is very hard on himself. _I should have protected my friend and leader. He does not deserve getting kidnapped._ Kai wants to help Leo back and will lead the mission if need be.

Everyone had the same thought that Leo will be rescued and the monsters/ demons that did this will be destroyed.

 **After about five mins of crying**

Karone backs away from Mike and looks at everybody.

She looks at Andros who feels guilty and says to him

"Andros this is not your fault they could have killed you if you tried to get in the way. I love you brother."

Andros smiles at Karone and then looks around the room to everybody. He knows that everyone wants to get Leo back.

Before he can speak Karone starts to talk again.

"I have an announcement! I am 7 weeks pregnant with Leo's and mine child."

Everyone smiles and gives her a hug. They tell her congrats on the baby. Then everyone looks at one another and is wondering how to get Leo back.

Andros speaks about a plan.

"First we need to figure out where they are keeping him. Second, once we have that information, we need to create a rescue mission that may involve other rangers. Third, once we have enough people, we will attack the place Leo is in and rescue him. Four, we will help Leo recover from everything."

He looks at everyone who nods their hands in agreement about the plan.

"So, we agree with that plan."

"Yes." Everyone says

"Good. Now let's spread out and use our forces to find Leo!" Andros replies

"All right let's do this."

Everyone looks at Karone and they all hold hands and tell her that they will get him back.

"Thanks everyone."

Soon everyone except for Karone left the command center on Terra Venture and people on the planet started to hear that Leo was missing. They wanted to help and were going to.

Karone was still in command center and walked to a window. She looked out of it and was wondering were Leo was. Soon she thought _Leo my sweetheart don't give up we will find you and back where you belong. With me, our unborn child, friends, and family. I love you and miss you so much! Keep fighting._

Soon she fell asleep with her hands on her stomach because of the stressful last couple of hours in a chair near the window.

However, what nobody would realize is that life will be rocky road for everyone and a secret inside of Karone can be Leo's heroes.


	7. Leo's first day

Recap  
We should get back to the command center. We need to tell the others so we can create a plan to rescue Leo. "Andros and Karone look at each other and said "Right let's go."

Chapter 5

Both monsters step out with a pissed off Leo and start walking to the holding chambers. This is the place where Leo is going to meet the Master and have his "trial".

On the way to the chamber Leo is grunting and trying to break out of his bounds. Caller was started to get annoyed with Leo. He was furious to the point of wanting to slap him but he remembered that the red ranger was going to get his demise.

He chuckled to himself and the red ranger looked at him with eyes burning of hatred.

Caller looks at him back and he tells screamer to stop walking for a second.

He continues to look at the red ranger with a smirk. He pulls the red ranger close to him and says

"There is no point is fighting it red ranger. You will be in prison until you die."

Caller and screamer chuckle silently and continue to walk with a more struggling Leo until they reach the chamber.

Caller knocks on the door and the door is opened.

Both monsters walk Leo into a giant room. Leo's eyes looked around and he saw a lot of things. The room is gray with red ribbon outlined on the walls. There are chairs in a "jury box" which was made of pine. Also, there was a desk made out of a very strong mental with no chair toward the right side of the room. On the desk there are places for handcuffs and shackles. There is another desk near the jury that was made of the same material as the "jury box". All around the room where chairs for important people to watch Leo's "Trial"

However, what really catches Leo's attention is there is a throne in the middle of the room. The throne is made up a strong gold. It was large and had a lot of jewelry on it. This person is clearly the leader Leo thinks. But then Leo sees that someone is sitting on the throne.

This person was wearing a black hood so no one can see his face.

Suddenly, this person holds out his gloved hand to silence the room. The room gets quickly quiet. As soon as the room was quiet the person starts to talk.

"This is a great day. We have the red ranger standing before us and he is not in uniform."

Monsters start to chuckle until the person speaks again.

"Oh, Silly me I forgot that this red ranger thought that the trouble would be over for him!"

The leader gets up from his throne and walks to Leo. He reaches Leo and looks at him as he continues to talk.

"But silly red ranger… the trouble has just started for you." He whispers in Leo's ear.

Leo grunts and tries to get out of his bounds even more as the leader starts to laugh.

He looks at caller and screamer and tells them to "ungag him."

Caller does just that and Leo can finally breath though his mouth again. He looks at the black hooded man and says.

"You are making a big mistake of kidnapping me!" "My friends will find me or I will escape." "I did nothing wrong!" "My team and I protected the Earth from evil!" The ranger hears a bunch of angry shouts until the hooded man puts his hand up.

The hooded man walks back to the throne and sits down. He looks at the fuming red ranger and says

"Are you talking about Trakenna and her monsters who were only trying to explore your world?"

Leo looks at the man stunned and angrier than ever. He breaths and starts talking again.

"My team and I defeated Trakeena and her monsters." "She along with her father were trying to rule and conquer other worlds including Terra Venture and Mirinoi." "In order to gain back the peace that was lost we needed to end the evil." Leo looks around the room and continues "There is nothing that you can do me that is justified." Monsters continue to shout and boo at him.

Again, the hooded man puts his hand up and talks to Leo. This time in a challenging voice.

"Oh, we know that Trakeena can not come back." "However, your… imprisonment will do nicely for the sacrifice of her life!" He laughs evilly as Leo is shocked and angry.

The room erupts in positive cheering including Screamer and Caller.

Leo starts to struggle the hardest that he has ever struggled as monsters are laughing and cheering.

The hooded man stands up out of his throne and the room quiets. He looks around and says

"The red ranger's "trial" will start now." He looks toward caller and screamer and ordered them and other monsters to put on Leo's prisoner jumper with the handcuffs and shackles.

The room erupted in happiness and pride. They were so happy that finally a ranger would be punished for the death of Trakeena and her father. The monsters did not care what happened to the ranger.

Leo was dragged out of the room kicking and yelling.

 **10-15 mins Later**

Leo was dragged back into the room wearing a black jumpsuit with the numbers 34642 in the front and cuffs. He looked a little tired and bruised but still had a strongness to him.

He was dragged to the table and cuffed to the table. He forced to stand as there is no chair. He stares at the hooded man.

The hooded man was impressed with Leo. Even in the face a danger he does not cry or act weak he thought to himself.

The hooded man stood up and room started to cheer. After minutes of cheering the man held up his gloved hand.

Monsters and demons quieted down. Hooded man started to speak.

"Red ranger you are charged with the following." He pulls out a piece of paper and starts to read it off.

"The killing of Scorpius and Trakeena. Hurting other monsters. Falsely not telling the truth. Being a "Ranger. Stopping our plans to explore the universe, and…"

After 3 mins of listing Leo's "charges" the court room was booing, throwing stuff at, and cursing the red ranger.

Even after that the ranger was not affected. He still had the anger expression on his face.

The trial lasted 5 mins and the verdict was Guilty the "jury" of monsters announced. The jury was consisted of Decibat, Secreter, Rayscron, Uynfer, Powoff, Junfe, Egetcer, and Lofer

The monsters were so happy and crying. Finally, a human was being punished for something that in their minds did things that were terrible.

For Leo he was shocked but in his heart he did nothing wrong. He was protecting his home, his family, and other people including his lovely wife Karone. He thought about her and was wondering if she and the unborn baby were okay. He missed her so much but knew that Andros can take care of her. Also, he missed his team, parents, and others.

I love you so much Karone and I am so sorry that I am not there. I want to come home so badly and I will even if takes me until I am 100 years old, I will be with you and our child. He thought to himself feeling like he wanted to cry but not right now.

The man on the throne stood up and listed the punishments.

"The punishments are that he will be working as a slave (hard labor), forced to watch as we conquer worlds, sitting in a jail for the rest of his life, torture, and other things."

The hooded man walked down the steps and said that screamer and caller among other monsters were going to deliver Leo to the Trakenna Imperial Prison.

"If anyone else wants to come and see the red ranger put in prison come along!"

Everyone from the room stood up and followed as caller and screamer unhooked Leo from table. As they walked out of the door and toward the prison monsters started cheering. Everyone enters a portal and they transport to the prison.

Leo decided to struggle a little bit but he was very tired. Even that happened within the past 1.5-2.5 hours was catching up to him.

 **2 hours later**

They arrive at the Prison and Leo is escorted to his cell by all of the monsters/demons.

They walk to the last cell in the prison and they throw him in there. Caller and screamer take the handcuffs and shackles off. The cell is a full door with a flap in the door. The room is 3 by 4 feet. There is a little bed, a pillow, and a thin old blanket. There is also a window that that is a lot of bars on it. A toilet, sink, and a desk with paper and a pencil was also included but nothing else. Nothing that Leo could kill himself with anyway.

The hooded man looks at Leo and says to him

"Enjoy your hell red ranger you have earned this."

Every monster and demon laugh as they all walk away.

Once they leave Leo who has been holding in the tears, starts to cry. He knows that his life is changing for the worst. He knows that this is his start to hell. He stands up and walks to the window. Then he leans on it looking out into the horizon. He starts to think about his life and continues to cry until he falls asleep.

Leonardo Andrew Corbett (Leo), former red ranger turned captive who has never been to a jail was now in a prison. He is to never see/hold/ kiss his wife, see the birth of his child, watch them grow up, do the things that he wants to do, and much more.

Instead, he is forced to pay the price for something that is not his fault and everyone knows it. The punishments are going to be causes to hurt the red ranger to the point of demise.

This is going to be Leo's toughest fight for not just his life but for his freedom.


	8. The surprise

Chapter 8 the surprise (Hello everyone starting this chapter there are going to be big gaps in time)

Five months later in the morning

Karone was sitting in a comfortable chair in the command center and holding her pregnant stomach. She misses Leo so much. A lot of people are searching for Leo.

She hopes that they find Leo before the baby is born. She wants him to hold her and kiss her after the baby is born. She wants to start her mother life with her love of life.

Karone feels kicking from her stomach. She whispers to the baby as she rubs her tummy.

"I love you with all of my heart. Your daddy loves you too but he is not here right now. I know that your aunts and uncles will find your dad."  
The baby kicks harder and Karone stands up or tries to stand up.

As Karone tries to get up Andros and Maya walk into the room and start to talk to Karone.

"Karone do you need help?" Andros asks

Karone looks at Andros and nods her head.

Both Maya and Andros help Karone up.

Karone looks at them and thanks them.

Maya looks at Karone and asks if she can touch her belly.

Karone nods and Maya walks ever with Andros. They touch her belly.

Karone looks down at her belly and thinks about Leo. She starts to cry.

Maya looks at Karone and asks

"What is wrong?"

"I wish Leo was here."

Andros looks at Karone and says

"We are doing everything to find him."

"I know everyone is. I just really miss him."

Both Maya and Andros say

"We know you do."

Karone smiles and the three of them walk to the meeting that they have.

FOUR MONTHS LATER  
"AHHH! This hurts!" Karone screams as she is in labor in a contraction

Maya rubs her feet and Kendrix wipes her head and Karone breaths through the contraction.

Kendrix looks at Karone and says

'You are doing great!"

Karone looks at Kendrix and smiles at her.

Maya smiles at Karone and says

"Do you want to be checked by doctor Ashton."

"Yes, please Maya." Karone grunts as another contraction hits her.

Maya leaves to get the doctor. Kendrix helps Karone in the meantime.

Karone looks at Kendrix and asks her to get Andros as she wants him at the birth.

Kendrix nods and walks out of the room. Karone starts to tear up because Leo is not there. She wants Leo so badly. She has not seen her husband since that horrible night 35 weeks ago. She does not want Leo to miss the birth of his child.

Andros and Kendrix walk in around the same time Maya and the doctor walk in. The doctor Andrea Ashton knows about the situation with Leo. She feels bad for everyone but mostly Karone.

Dr Ashton walks to Karone and asks

"How are feeling?"

"I feel like I have to push."

Dr Ashton looks at Karone and smiles at her.

She asks Karone to spread her legs so she can check her. Karone does just that.

Andros walks over to his sisters' side and grabs her hand.

Ashton looks up and tells the nurse to get a birth team as Karone was ready to give birth.

Karone was excited but heartbroken that Leo was not going to be there.

Ashton sets up her equipment and Karone into a good position.

Karone asks Maya and Kendrix to help her with her legs.

They hold her legs up as Karone starts pushing.

She pushes with her might and she can feel everything.

Everyone was telling her that she was doing great. She continues to push out the baby.

15 mins later

A baby screams into the world after 24 hours of labor.

Maya and Kendrix start to cry. Andros starts to cry. Karone is balling at this point. So proud of herself that she did this.

Dr. Ashton puts the baby on Karone's chest and the baby stops crying.

Dr. Ashton says

"Welcome to the world little one"

Karone looks at Dr Ashton and smiles as people were asking what is the gender.

Karone picks up the baby and announces that

"It is a little girl! I have my little Emma Rachael." She changed at because she loved the name Emma as a first name.

Everyone is happy. She asks Andros to cut the cord. He is happy to do it. The baby is taken away and Karone breaths a sigh of relief as she does other things.

Suddenly, Karone starts to feel pain again.

"Doctor something does not feel right."

Dr Ashton checks and is shocked.

"Karone you are pregnant with twins. The other one is coming now."

Everyone is surprised including Karone.

Karone pushes again for the second time and 10 mins later she delivers a baby boy.

"Troy Leonardo welcome into the world." Like Emma Andros cuts the cord.

She starts to cry as her husband missed the birth of their children. However, the tears turn happy as the babies are put into her arms.

Kendrix, Maya, and Andros walk out to get everyone else. Karone was greatful for them leaving the room. She looks at her babies and smiles.

She starts to talk to them.

"Hello Troy and Emma I am your mom. My name is Karone. Your dad is Leo Corbett. He is not here right now. He has been missing for months now. You guys are the only things that I have of Leo. However, I know that we will find him."

Both babies had brown hair on their heads. Karone knew that they will be a mix of her and her beloved Leo.

Everyone comes back and are surprised. Mike Corbett is the first to hold his niece and nephew. Karone is tired but thankful for everyone. People held the babies as Karone thought about her husband.

What is happening to Leo right now? I hope he is okay.

Andros calls out for Karone and she breaks her thought process.

"Are you okay?" Andros asks as the babies are being passed around.

"No, I am not I really miss Leo."

"We will find him."

"I … we know." Looking at her babies.

About an hour later everyone leaves except Andros and Karone.

Karone looks at Andros and tells him her plan

"I want to send the babies to Earth so they can have a better life."

Andros looked surprised but understood her reasons.

She smiled at him. She knew that she was doing the right thing.

Karone looked down on her wedding ring and know that she was to help rescue Leo.

She cried but Andros simply hugged her.

Karone decided to tell everyone via video message. Mike was upset but he understood. Leo's parents Carson and Lillian understood. Everyone understood.

She felt happy that people supported her. She knew that she could not provide the babies with the best life without Leo.

The next day she left the hospital and boarded a space ship for Earth. The babies were asleep and Karone was emotional. She second guessed herself at one moment but she knew that she was doing the right thing.

They landed and a man named Zordon walked over to the ship. (AN:The spirit of Zordon died but the human was alive)

Karone saw him and knew that it was time to give up her babies.

Zordon can sense Karone's worry.

"It's alright Karone I will watch over them. Troy and Emma will be placed into loving families in Angel Grove."

Andros looks at Zordon and says

"Thank you I know that we can trust you."

Zordon just nods.

Karone kisses each of the babies' head and gives to them Zordon. Before he walks away Karone asks him to give them letter when they are both 19.

Zordon agrees. He walks away from Karone and Andros. Karone cries and Andros holds her.

They walk back to the ship and leave Earth until next time.

Troy and Emma don't know it yet but they are destined for greatness.


	9. 16 years later

Ch. 9 (16 years) (WIKI was my research tool for terms of torture) (No explicit torture!)

Leo Corbett sits on the bed in his cell and grunts. He has lost a lot of weight (50 pounds or more) and now has a beard. He is very sickly because he is malnourished, not a loud to be in the sun, not allowed to sleep as much, and not aloud to heal from injures.

Leo stops himself and thinks

I cannot believe that it has been over 16 years that I have been here. Is Karone okay? How is the baby or babies? How is my family? What is going on in the world? What is happening with the rescue mission? Pain brings Leo out of his thoughts. He was tortured a month ago for trying to escape and still feels pain.

Leo has attempted to escape many times. Each time he has been caught and returned to his cell. His punishments include 50 whip lashes, electrical, waterboarding, sleep deprivation, stress positions, punches, kicks, and many more each time he escapes.

Leo is sitting on the bed looking up at his window. He knows that he is very far from home, depressed, and in danger.

Breaking Leo's silence the cell door opens. Two prison demons walk into the cell and roughly shackle and cuff Leo. Leo grunts and they don't care.

They walk him to a room. The room is a visiting type of room. The room is small with no windows leading to the outside and it is black. Furthermore, there is only one chair in the room.

Leo is lead to the farthest wall and hooked to it. The demons walk to the entrance of the room.

Suddenly, Leo sees someone else in the room. It is the same hooded man who is the cause of Leo's demise.

The hooded man is sitting on a chair. He is tired of Leo's escape attempts. He looks at Leo who looks back at him angerly.

He stands up from the chair and walks toward Leo. As he gets toward Leo, the hooded man feels pissed off with Leo. He gets to Leo and smacks him.

This stuns Leo because he was not excepting it. The hooded man walks back to his chair and starts talking.

"So, prisoner 34642 you have tried to escape once again. When are you going to learn that this is what you deserve? You have caused so much harm to the demon world. You will never escape from here. You will die here. It has been 16 years give it up! You will never get to see your love ones again."

Leo looks at him as the room starts to laugh and replies

"I will escape from here! My friends and love ones are looking for me. They love me. They won't let me rot in this hell hole. Even it takes 100 years I will not stop fighting. Even if you hurt me, break me, and steal things from me, I am strong. I will destroy anything that gets in my way."

That statement makes the villain angry. He stands up and say.

"Well red ranger if you are so strong… can you withstand the death of your wife and everyone that you love in front of you?"

Leo is shocked and furious. "DON'T hurt them! I swear I will hurt you if you hurt them." Leo moves forward still chained to the wall.

The hooded man smirks and says "If you follow the rules, I won't hurt them. Now do we have a deal?"

Leo looks at the hooded man and says "I don't trust you. You have been keeping me prisoner for the past 16 years. For what? To think that I had something to do with the death of Trekenna and her dad. Well think again I know that it is not my fault that they were defeated by the Power Rangers. Do you admit to being wrong? Now, I will not follow your rules or anyone's. I am Leo Corbett and I make my own rules. My answer every time is simply no, we do not have a deal."

The villain gets up and walk over to the ranger and grabs him by the throat.

He starts to choke Leo. As soon as he started, he stopped.

He walks back over to the chair and says

"Well prisoner 34642 you need another torture session to remind you not to speak me in that way." He orders two demons to walk back in with the items of torture. Leo knows that is about to happen.

He is prepared for the round of torture. When Leo is ready the hooded man orders the torture.

The torture starts and all that is heard is Leo grunting then screaming, then nothing at all.

An hour and a half later

Leo is taken back to his cell in a lot more pain.

The hooded man follows the guards dragging Leo back to his cell. Leo is brought to his cell and thrown in roughly. He lands on the floor and hisses. The guards laugh. After some time and insults the guards leave except for the hooded man.

The hooded man says to Leo "You should have listened to me in the first place. This is your fault. You will never get out of here red."

The hooded man walks away leaves Leo alone. Leo sits up and grunts as he gets his body into standing position. Leo walks slowly to the desk and writes a message to his love ones.

 _Hello everyone,_  
 _I had another round of torture today. I am in a lot of pain. The villain was so mad as I confronted him again. He threatened all of you again. I don't know how much longer I can fight. However, I will keep on fighting. I know that you all are planning on rescuing me. I want to see everyone again especially Karone and my child(ren). I miss you all so much! We will see one another again._

 _Leo_

Leo ends the letter because he remembers the good times with everyone good. This is the only thing that keeps him calm and block out pain. I knows that today is special too him because the baby or babies were born today. I thinks about what the child(ren) looks like. He starts to cry. He knows that he is a stranger to his child(ren) but he knows that Karone will tell there kids everything about their dad.

Leo starts to cry harder when thinking about his beloved. He makes a vow to her that he will keep on fighting for her until the day I die.

 _No more negatives. I am going to fight, I am going to see my child(ren), wife, family, and many more._

Leo stops crying and knows that he is not going to get any food today. He makes the best of it as he is used to not eating for a long time period (days in fact)

Leo decided that he was going to go to sleep thinking happy thoughts. He falls asleep not knowing that his life was going to change in a matter of months.


	10. Karone's worry and anger

Ch.10 (Sorry that for the lack of chapters. I was on vacation for a couple of weeks. Updates will be a little slow) I don't own the power rangers.

16 years later (Karone POV)

Sitting in her hotel room on Rusholi, a distant planet from Terra Venture, she thinks about her life. She feels that she has the worst luck. What Karone was wants is a stable life. She has been looking for Leo everywhere as Astronema.

She is angry about the lack of information about Leo's kidnapper. The rest of Leo's team is helping her look for him but are starting to get frustrated because they have been searching for a long time.

It seemed that Leo just simply disappeared without a trace. Suddenly, Karone starts to tear up.

She thinks to herself.

Oh, Leo, where are you? I love you my beloved and miss you. I want to hold you again. Let you take me until I hurt. I want you back and tell you how much I love you. We have two children Troy and Emma. I will find you.

She is crying at this point. Her thoughts turn to her children

"How are my babies doing? I wonder if they realize their destiny. I wonder if they forgive me. Are they happy? Healthy?

The door opens and Andros walks in bringing Karone out of her thoughts.

Andros sits on the bed and looks at Karone.

Karone knows what he is going to say and starts talking.

"Andros stop! I know that he is still alive. We just have not found him yet. I know that we are close."

Andros looks at Karone and says

"We have searched everyone. We were getting new information but it has not been truthful. Everyone is tired and missing their kids. We should stop and regroup."

Karone looks at him angerly

"I understand that. I am tired too. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally too! I really miss Leo so much. Its so hard for me to move on." Karone is crying harder at this point

She continues

"He is a man that is nice and I can tell anything too. He is more than my love one, he is my best friend, my protector, my world, my everything. I don't want to give up on anything until I have him or his body. I need that closure in my life. I made hard decisions. The toughest was giving up Troy and Emma. It was the best decision for me. So, you say that everyone is tired and misses their kids, just remember that three members of my immediate family are gone. Don't ever tell me to stop doing something."

Andros looks at his sister and looks down at his wedding ring also Karone's. He married Ashley a couple of years after Leo and Karone. Ashley is his best friend, his lover, his everything. They have three children. Their names are Nicholas Andros, Jessa Nevaeh, and Alyson Ashley. He knows that it is hard to leave them. They don't understand about Uncle Leo being gone.

He looks at Karone and remembers the day that Leo was taken from them. It was heartbreaking seeing Leo struggle, hearing Leo grunt Karone' s name as he was being dragged away, and not knowing the motive of the kidnapping and what is happening to him. Andros blames himself for not trying harder to not let the demons kidnap Leo. He felt worse after Karone yelled at him about her husband. He knew that she was emotional but still he knew that she was right.

As he is thinking Karone calls him. He jumps out of his thoughts and talks to Karone.

"I know that he is important to you and I will continue to help but take a little break. Come to Earth with me and Ashley.

Karone looks at him and for a moment wants to say no. Nevertheless, she decides to change her mind.

"I think that is a great idea. I would love to go."

"Okay let's go to Earth." Andros says smiling

She is excited but she wonders where her kids are.

She and Andros leave the room to go to get Ashley and the kids. Then they leave on the ship heading to Earth. The location is Angel Grove, California.

Unknown to anyone on the ship and in Angel Grove, the start of a new team called Power rangers Megaforce is being developed to deal with a new threat. This team could be what the other rangers need to find Leo. However, a few surprises are in store for our heroes.


End file.
